A dark blue past
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Billy remembers a dark piece of his past


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They are Sabans.  
  
   
  
A dark blue past  
  
Eva  
  
   
  
A young man dressed in blue walked by the cliffs. This was the place where he always came if he had to think.  
  
And the young man had a lot to think about.  
  
His name was Billy Cranston and he was fifteen years old.  
  
And the reason that he had came here, was to think of the events of the last week.  
  
A month ago he had been a normal boy, who had just started in the freshman class of High School. Now he was a Power Ranger, the blue one. He drove a giant machine, called a Zord, battled clay creatures called Putties and he fought monsters.  
  
He was thinking about these events, until he came to a certain spot.  
  
There his mind flashed back to time two years ago.  
  
  ***  
  
"Billy, get away from that cliff over there. It's not worth it. You have too much to life for."  
  
It had been the time that he had tried to commit suicide.  
  
His mother had died a half year before in a car accident, his father was lost in grief and worked the whole time. His father hardly had any attention for his son.  
  
Plus that on school his life was made miserable by some bullies.  
  
On a evening in October he had decided it was enough. He had written a "goodbye letter" to his father and friends and had gone to the cliffs.  
  
He had stood there for a long time. He never exactly knew what had happened, but suddenly his friends had been there.  
  
From what they later told him, Kimberly had gone to his house and had found the letter directed to her and their other friends. After she had read the letter she had directly called Trini, Jason and Zack. Billy's dad had been on his work.  
  
After Trini, Billy and Jason had come she had read the letter out loud. After everyone quickly had composed themselves and had taken action.  
  
Zack had volunteered to stay at Billy's house and try to contact Billy's father. After that the other had figured out where he would have gone and had come there.  
  
Billy had stood on the point to jump, when he had heard Jason voice call: "Billy, get away from that cliff over there. It's not worth it. You have too much to life for."  
  
His first reaction had been to listen to the voice, but then he overcame that. He had turned around and said: "Stay there. There is nothing. My mother is gone, my father hardly sees me and everyone makes fun of me at school. Stay back or I will jump now."  
  
Trini, Kim and Jason had stopped directly. He had turned around again. Again preparing himself to jump, he had heard Kimberly's soft voice, choked with tears. "Billy, please don't do this. Your father loves you. Maybe they make fun of you at school, but we care about you. Who was it that always knew how to cheer me up when my parents were getting divorced? That was you, Billy. You always knew when you needed to be there for us. Now we need there to be there for you. But please don't do this".  
  
While Kim had been talking, Trini had approached Billy softly. Now she wrapped her arms around him and gently pulled him away from the cliff. Also her voice was choked with tears when she said: "Billy, I know you don't want this. Come."  
  
After those words he had burst out into tears. Trini pulled him further away and sat down on the dirty ground. Billy sat down beside her. Trini immediately had held the trembling teen in her arms. Kim had sat down fast after that, also wrapping her arms around him. Jason had placed his hand on his shoulder and all four the teens had been crying.  
  
Soon after a loud voice could be heard shouting. "Billy, Billy."  
  
It had been his dad, with Zack close behind.  
  
When they had reached the huddled group, Billy's father had grabbed his son and held on if he would never let go again.  
  
The other teens had drown together, trying to compose themselves a little.  
  
A little while later, Billy's father had looked up to them with a tear- streaked face and had said: "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
They had gone to Billy's house, where his father had called the other parents.  
  
When everything had calmed down a little, they had sought professional help.  
  
  ***  
  
The young man's mind flashed back to the present. Not for the first time he wondered what would have happened when his friends wouldn't have been there.  
  
Suddenly the ground under him became lose and he fell of the cliff. A whole bunch of rocks slid with him.  
  
Falling true the sky, he started to feel the already familiar tingles of teleportation, when a rock hit him on the head and everything became black.  
  
  ***  
  
He woke up with an enormous headache and the sound of soft blips in his ears.  
  
He tried to open his eyes. When he had succeeded in that, he recognized his surroundings.  
  
It was the infirmary of the Command Center.  
  
Soon Kimberly entered, with Alpha close behind her.  
  
Kimberly had been training in the medical facets of Ranger hood since they had become Power Rangers.  
  
Billy tried to sit up when she reached the bed, but Kim said: "I would try that yet. For you can sit up, I want to run a scan to see if you're okay."  
  
Billy settled down while Kim did her scan.  
  
The scan said he had a large bump on the head, but that he was other wise okay.  
  
Then he got permission to sit up.  
  
Managing that with a little bit help from Kim, he asked: "What happened and how long have I been here?"  
  
"Well, I was here training with Alpha, when a small alarm stared to go haywire. We saw on the Viewing Globe what was happing and Alpha immediately started to teleport you here. Just when he got a hold of you, you were hit by the rock. You were unconscious when you got here and Alpha and I had to take care of you. You were out for about an hour. " Kimberly told.  
  
"And what about the others?" Billy wanted to know.  
  
"I am gonna inform them now, but at first this." She lifted her hand and hit him softly on the cheek. "For scaring us so much again."  
  
Billy sighed while Kimberly activated her communicator to contact the others.  
  
Things were as normal again. 


End file.
